1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to displays.
2. Background
Various display devices have been developed including but not limited to liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs). Of particular interest is a liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer between a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate. The panel displays an image using light provided by a backlight unit of the liquid crystal display. In spite of their varied uses, LCDs and other types of display panels require improvements.